


Cold

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Summary: Takes place after Casey gets home in the episode "Cold" where she's up before the bar.
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Cold

You were half sitting half lying in bed, barely paying attention to the Netflix marathon in front of you as your eyes were fluttering when you _finally_ heard keys in the apartment door. You heard the thump of something heavier than Casey’s bag from down the hall, the sounds of her shedding her shoes and coat before she made her way into the bedroom.

“Hey…you’re home late?” You knew she’d been in court earlier, it was rare for her to be this late on a day like that. She merely shrugged at you, making her way into the en suite, disappearing for a few long moments. When she reemerged she’d changed into a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank, her hair tugged up into a messy bun, her face bare, but her eyes red as she climbed into bed with you. Casey wrapped herself around you, pulling you tightly to her body, you were surprised at her behaviour, even after a rough case she wasn’t like this. Your voice was quiet and soft as you spoke, “Baby…you okay?” She choked out a sob in response, breaking down against you, tears pouring onto your shirt. You arms wrapped tighter around her, lips gently meeting her head, hand rubbing the back of her head while the other tried to soothe her against her back. You whispered sweet nothings against her head, reminding you how much you loved her, how incredible she was, and how much she deserved every inch of happiness that she got in life. You weren’t watching the clock but you did notice a new episode was playing on the T.V. by the time she sniffled, her cracked voice breaking through the room.

“I fucked up…” Your heart clenched at the amount of sorrow coursed through her worse, holding her tighter against you, kissing her hair once again.

“What’d’you mean baby?” Your hand rubbed her arm reassuringly, you’d always been very open in your marriage, there were no secrets between you, and you knew that right now, she needed every ounce of support you could muster. Another sob broke through Casey’s lips, her body shaking against yours, you reached a hand out to the bedside table, offering her a tissue while you wiped her tears with another one. She hiccoughed, clinging to you as her sobbing slowed, 

“I…I think I lost my job…” She nearly convulsed against you, that had you fully alert, shifting so you were sitting up fully, Casey’s head against your lap.

“Casey…baby…what’re you talking about?” Tears sprung into your eyes for her sake, you knew how much she adored her work. You knew this last case had been a rough one, a cold case with DNA more than a decade old wasn’t ideal, but she’d been so confident when she left for work that morning. “I thought you had this one in the bag?” Casey could barely meet your eyes, not wanting to admit what she’d done, the shame washing over her. Choking over a sob, your hand found its way under her chin, moving her eye line to meet yours, full of concern and love, there was no judgement that you held. Your thumbs stroked away stray tears as she sat up, still cuddling in between your legs, the Netflix forgotten behind her.

“I..I lied…” She managed out, her voice hoarse

“About the case?” You were so confused, she’d been wary about a couple of things but seemed so confident when she left for work that morning.

“..About the lab reports..I said they weren’t done…they’ve been done for a week..”Her head buried against your neck, your hands quickly going to console her.

“Baby…” You were quick to comfort her, giving her a few moments, “What does that have to do with your job?” She pulled back, her tear strained face breaking your poor little heart.

“I’m being called before the bar…I’m guaranteed a suspension, I might even lose my license.” Your face softened even more, you knew the case she was working, you knew the asshole deserved to be punished, there was no way she deserved to lose her job over something like that.

“Did you talk to Liz about it?”

“Liz is the one who called me to the bar…” Your chest clenched, Liz had been Casey’s idol for years, friends despite being her boss, they’d been close, you couldn’t imagine the heartbreak of either of them over the situation.

“Fuck baby, I’m so sorry.” You kissed her gently, letting her bury herself against your skin again, “We’ll work through this okay, we’ll figure things out, I promise.” 

You clicked the T.V. off, shifting in the bed so that you were curled around Casey’s back. Usually she played the roll of big spoon, but you knew how much she loved being the little spoon, the little touches of affection made both of your days. It was clear you both had the love language of physical touch, but when it came to nighttime snuggles you got the most of them. Tonight however, Casey clearly needed them, you wrapped your body around hers tightly, reassuring her that everything would be okay. You spent the next hour consoling her in your arms, head buried into the crook of her neck, giving her neck and head reassuring kisses. You let her cry out her frustrations and sorrows, doing your best to collect her tears, rubbing her arms before her breath finally evened out, signalling that she was asleep. You kissed her head gently, squeezing her tightly in your arms, you knew she had a lot more to deal with come morning, but at least for now she was safe and somewhat happy in your arms.


End file.
